Because of you itachi
by Narukoto
Summary: this is number 2 and of couse this one is planed to be longer i hope any ways. i think of couse the title said it all about Haiku now we will go deeper on who she is the rating will be going up later but that's fine with you sorry kids it might go to teen


Because of you

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far  
**

Haiku closed her as she took Itachi and push him against the wall. "I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did. You fell so hard. I learned the hard way to never let it get that far."

**  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt   
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
**

"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side. So I don't get hurt because of you I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid." She cried "Haku died" he graded her and pinned her into the wall. "Chill its Kakashi's fault." She tried to move. "Haku was my best friend and I said if he dies I'll take care of you." He slapped her.

**  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with **

"I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with" she cried he slapped her again "Get a hold of you self if you don't then I'll just leave you here." He pointed to the dark room where she almost died. "No don't leave please please" she begged "…….****

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt   
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  


"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side. So I don't get hurt because of you I find it hard to trust. Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid" he repeated her word

**  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
Over the same damn thing  
**

"Itachi" she was now crying she looked out the window at the rainy clod day "Haku I watched you die and worst of all I couldn't help you." She closed her eyes as fell asleep. Itachi cought her in his arms. She was crying even in her sleep. He put her in his bed as was about to walk out when she opened her sleepy eyes "Itachi I was so young and I still am so I don't understand things very well." He sighed and sat next to her. Her bark brown hair was a mess. He placed his hand on her head. "I'm sorry I leaned on you Haiku, and you were just there to help." She closed her eyes "Itachi you never leaned on me that hard." He looked like he was about to cry "You always saw my pain didn't you and you were there for me." She opened her eyes to look at him she lift up and moved his hair out of his face. He said sadly "And now I cry in the middle of the night. Over the same damn thing." She put her head on him to listen in. A tear fell form his eye. She wiped the tear.

**  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you   
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
**

"You know what the silly thing is I tried my hardest just to forget every thing. You know after I killed my clan I ran from people." He said putting her back down. He got under her has she laid her head on his chest. "And because of you mom, dad, and sensi I don't know how to let any one else in and I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty." She said before she fell fast asleep. Itachi put his hand on her head and whispered "I'm afraid"

**I am afraid**


End file.
